wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur!
I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur is Dorothy's theme song. It's adapted from the 1992 version of We're All Friends. Song Lyrics Dorothy the Dinosaur (album) Hey there, it's time for singing And lovely dancing with the orchestra. Join me for tea and crumpets, Violins and trumpets. Come take my hand. I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur. Walk right through my rosy door. You can smell perfume just inside my room. Sit down and have some rosy tea. Some tea with me. Look here. There's fairy dancing and pirate prancing And there's Wags the Dog. We're here with all my good friends It's fairy fun time. So come along. I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur. Walk right through my rosy door. You can smell perfume just inside my room. Sit down and have some rosy tea... Some tea with me! Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas Hey there, it's time for singing And lovely dancing with the orchestra. Join me for tea and crumpets, Violins and trumpets. Come take my hand. I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur. Walk right through my rosy door. You can smell perfume just inside my room. Sit down and have some rosy tea. Some tea with me. Look here. The elves are dancing and pirate prancing And there's Wags the Dog. We're here with all my good friends It's fairy fun time. So come along. I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur. Walk right through my rosy door. You can smell perfume just inside my room. Sit down and have some rosy tea... Some tea with me! Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show! Hey there It's time for singing, dinosaur dancing And fairy fun Let's fly, we'll travel so far As high as the stars High as the sun I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur We'll fly to some exciting shore London to Japan The flight will be just grand Then home to have some rosy tea Sweet rosy tea Henry and Wags are dancing The Captain's prancing So join the fun There's Clare, and Fairy Larissa We just can't miss her So come along I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur Let's stroll right down Rosy Lane For flowers right to bloom Smell their sweet perfume Then home to have some rosy tea Sweet rosy tea Heeeee Song Credits Trivia *The song was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube Page on April 5th, 2007, as the first official YouTube video. Gallery See here Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Female Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Songs started without The Wiggles Category:Songs Focused On Dorothy Category:YouTube Songs Category:Music Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Paul Field Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Wonderful World! songs Category:Wiggle Treats! Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:Series 6 Category:Songs about Dorothy the Dinosaur Category:Wiggly Sampler Songs Category:Bonus Feature songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2010 video) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2013 album) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2014 video) songs Category:Let's Eat! songs